A plastics processing machine of the type mentioned above may, for example, be an injection moulding machine or a blow moulding machine; such plastics processing machines are generally known.
These machines have certain problems relating to process limitations. For example, a manufacturer of plastics hollow bodies may have only one blow moulding machine available, on which he normally manufactures large-volume vessels having a volumetric capacity of for example 220 1. If such a manufacturer were to receive a limited order, for example for 60-liter plastics canisters, which he would like to fill, present equipment will require that the blow moulding machine be brought to a standstill and the blowing mould for the 220-liter vessels be demounted from the mould clamping plates. Peripheral supply lines must also be demounted. Thereafter, a smaller blowing moulds halves for the 60-liter plastics canister would be secured to the mould clamping plates and the appropriate operating means lines, for example for electrical energy, hydraulic oil or cooling water, would be attached. After fulfilling the canister order, further production of the 220-liter vessels again will require a reverse procedure and reassembly of the larger product moulds. As a result, comparatively long standstill times and high breakdown costs occur at the blow moulding machine. The same is true for an injection moulding machine when changing injection moulds. Here, even with relatively short standstill times, comparatively high production losses result, since with an injection moulding machine it is usual for larger unit quantities of products to be achieved than for example with a discontinuously operating blow moulding machine.